What Shadow Wants
by GivenAnythingButLove
Summary: Yay, it's Shadow's birthday! But there's just one problem: Sonic doesn't know what Shadow wants, and the answer that he gets later that night is a shocking one. M for lemon and strong language. Sonadow oneshot.


**Hi again, everyone! I came out with a new Sonadow story, just in time for Shadow's birthday!**

**This is graphic Yaoi; if you don't like it, don't R&R.**

**I wanna dedicate this one to my friends purpledemon21, Bella Cullen-Luckier Than You, and my boyfriend who isn't a member of FanFiction. You guys rock! :D**

**I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Amy, and Knuckles. The Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**And to ShidesuHejjihoggu: I fixed that minor mistake about his birth date, it's right now :D **

* * *

"Good morning, sleepyhead! You need to get up now!"

The chipper voice of his boyfriend awoke the ebony and crimson hedgehog from a deep sleep, and he sat up in the bed slowly, rubbing his eyes. "Morning Sonic," he said drowsily. When his eyes were clear of sleepiness, he looked out the window. The sky was a pale blue color - a beautiful summer day. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly 1 PM, Shadow," the cobalt hedgehog said from the other side of the room as he changed clothes. Shadow's eyes went over Sonic's sweet, emerald green eyes when they met his gaze. They sparkled like gemstones and were full of love for Shadow. Their relationship was pretty innocent, and the closest they had gotten to what Shadow referred to as "the old in-and-out" was a serious make-out session on top of each other.

"Jeez, really?" Shadow said as he stretched his arms and popped his neck. "It doesn't feel like it. I could sleep forever."

Sonic laughed - a dainty chime that Shadow adored. "Do you know what day it is?"

Shadow tried to remember. "Well, yesterday was June 18, so..." His eyes widened when he realized what day it was, and he grinned. "It's my birthday, isn't it?"

"Uh huh, that's why I let you sleep so late!" Sonic said with a grin that stretched from ear to ear - another thing Shadow adored about him. "Happy birthday, Shadz!"

Shadow climbed out of the queen size bed and ran over to the mirror, trying desperately to get the bedhead out of his quills. "How did I forget? I mean, it's my own birthday, that's something I should be able to remember."

"Amnesia?" Sonic pointed out across the room. He closed a drawer and looked at Shadow. "Or maybe you're getting dreaded Alzheimers."

"I sure as hell hope I don't have Alzheimers," Shadow muttered, just loud enough for Sonic to hear. He kept smoothing down the one quill that wanted to stick straight up, and it kept popping back up. "This freaking quill, I hate it so much..."

Sonic came up behind him and, licking his hand, flattened the stubborn quill. "That better?"

Shadow turned and, pecking the cobalt on the cheek, smiled at him. "Thanks."

Sonic returned the smile. "You're welcome. I think we both need food, though, so get clothes and I'll have some food working downstairs."

A few minutes later, Shadow was sitting at the dining room table, watching Sonic scramble some eggs and cook several Italian sausages for brunch in the kitchen. He loved having a boyfriend that could cook. It definitely helped since the most he could do was make toast and cereal, or cook a frozen pizza in the oven. He would burn something or someone if he tried to do anything fancier.

As they both sat down to eat, Sonic asked Shadow what he wanted for his birthday, since he hadn't brought up his wish list before. Shadow grinned devilishly. "All the things I want will have to be given to me at night when I'm in the mood to receive them."

Sonic was oblivious to his hidden meaning; he smiled and said, "Okay, if you say so," before taking another bite of sausage.

The meal ended soon, and Sonic left to go get a new movie for Shadow and him to watch later that day, and hopefully, they could get some cute little cuddles in. When the cobalt left the house, Shadow ran up to the bedroom and opened the secret cabinet under the bedside table. Sonic didn't know about this cabinet, not yet.

To Shadow's horror, the cabinet was empty of the items he needed, and he almost panicked. The nearest place to get the items was more than an hour away, and he didn't have the time to go get them. He tried to think of someone who could fetch them for him.

Then his eyes brightened. "Rouge," he whispered. He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number.

"This is Rouge the Bat," her sexy voice said.

"Hey, Rouge."

"Oh, hey Shadz! Happy birthday, I was just about to call you."

"That's kind of you. Say, could you pick up a few things for me at that shop you live above?"

"THAT shop? What a naughty, naughty boy you are. What kinds of devious things are you planning to unleash on Sonic tonight?" He could almost see her grin through the phone.

"I'm planning on doing a lot of stuff. Now, can you get me a few things from there?"

"Of course I can, Shadow. Just tell me what you want me to get and I'll have it over there in half an hour."

He rattled off the short list and hung up with her after another "Happy birthday" and "Have fun tonight" from her. Just a few seconds after he pressed the End Call button, his phone rang. The caller ID said it was his friend Amy Rose, so he answered it. "Hello?"

The following blast of noise made him jerk the phone away from his ear. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy BIRTHDAY dear Sha..."

"Okay quit singing, you're killing my ears."

"Hey, my singing is GOOD."

"Yeah it is, you're just really loud right now. Thanks."

"You're welcome. What are your plans? Are you gonna do anything fun with Sonic?"

"He just left a few minutes ago to get a new movie for us to watch, then I was hoping to get him pinned down in the bedroom later, since I'm horny as hell and don't want to jack off right now."

He imagined her eyes widening. "A little too much information for this 12 year old mind, okay?"

"Understood."

"Haha, okay, well I need to go to the store. Bye, Shadz!"

"Talk to you later, Ames," Shadow said with a smile before hanging up. He sighed and leaned against the wall, bored. _What should I do?_ he thought.

His eyes lit up a few seconds later. "Sonic isn't in the house and won't be back for about an hour." He went over to his dresser and moved it over to the side, revealing a hidden door. It opened smoothly and Shadow pulled the porn magazines out of it.

Sonic didn't know that Shadow got these in the mail weekly, and that he had gotten hundreds of them over the course of them going out. He only kept the best, though, and right now, he wanted the edition of _Gay Boy_ from August of last year. He flipped through the pages of naked guys and felt himself get harder and harder. He would save that long, hard member for Sonic that night, though.

A little later, Rouge came up to the front door and let herself in - Shadow never locked it. She flew silently up the staircase, carrying the small plastic bag of items Shadow wanted, and landed in front of Sonic and Shadow's bedroom door where she knew he would be. "Knock knock," she said before rapping a couple of times on the door, then letting herself in again.

Shadow looked up from the porn magazine and smiled. "Hi Rouge. You got my stuff?"

"Yep," she replied, and set the bag on the bed. Then her eyes found the magazine in front of Shadow, and she picked it up from the floor. She looked through a few pages before looking up at Shadow, who had stood up to stretch his legs after sitting still. "Been hardening up for Sonic, huh?"

Shadow laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head and hoping desperately that his boner was not too obvious. "I guess you could call it that..."

Rouge giggled. "Well, I need to be getting back to the sex shop. Knuckles is waiting for me. Happy birthday again, Shadow!" She slid the window open and flew out instead of bothering to take the steps this time.

Shadow opened the bag and put the items she had gotten him into the cabinet on the bedside table just as he heard Sonic park his car outside. He stashed away his magazines and pulled the dresser back into place before running down to greet Sonic. After exchanging a quick kiss and nose rub, Sonic asked, "Did you miss me?"

Shadow grinned. "Terribly. Nothing good is on TV anymore," he said, which was the truth, but also a lie since he hadn't even turned it on that day.

Sonic held up the movie he had bought and said, "Well we can watch Avatar, how's that?"

"Most definitely." Shadow hugged Sonic's shoulders before they went into the living room to put in the movie.

Before they knew it, they were watching it again, and again, and soon, it got dark out. As Shadow held Sonic close in his arms as they watched Avatar for the third time, he went through his plan in his head. He grinned to himself.

The end credits began rolling for the third time, and they both stood up to stretch their legs. "Well that was fun," Sonic said.

"Yes, yes it was," Shadow replied, a seductive smile on his face. "Now, do you remember earlier when I told you I wanted you to give me my presents tonight?"

"Yeah, I remember. You want me to give them to you now?"

Shadow nodded and grabbed Sonic's hand, leading him upstairs. "In the bedroom."

After Shadow told Sonic to sit down and to take his shirt off, he opened the cabinet and pulled out the first item he needed - a condom. He held up the silver wrapped object and showed it to Sonic. "You do know what this is, correct?"

Sonic's eyes widened. He did know what it was. "No way. You want THIS for your birthday?"

"Uh huh," Shadow said, grinning. "I want you, and I want your body." He slowly unzipped Sonic's jeans and pulled them off of his body, showing his dark red boxers. Sonic blushed as Shadow took those off, too. This was the first time Shadow had seen Sonic fully naked, and his heart nearly skipped a beat. His dick was HUGE! He lifted Sonic's legs up so he could get a look at his ass. He was hot all around, and Sonic's beautiful hole was tight and he obviously was a virgin to butt sex. He just hoped Sonic would be able to walk after this. He resisted the impulse to reach out and slap his ass and instead took off his own jeans and boxers. His long cock curved up to Sonic, wanting him. He looked at Sonic as he climbed up onto the bed with a sexy gleam in his eyes. His voice was highly seductive with a commanding tone in it, and he slid the condom over his dick as he spoke. "It's my birthday, so I get what I want. And right now, I need a serious blowjob. Get down on your hands and knees and suck this dick."

Sonic didn't hesitate. He leaned forward to Shadow's cock and began sucking on it, massaging his balls as he did so. "Oh fuck," Shadow moaned. "Yes. This is nice. Yes, you suck dick good."

Sonic was enjoying himself. The condom was flavored, and it tasted like a milder version of a strawberry Jolly Rancher. He could feel the hot blood pulsing beneath the plastic and the thin skin, and it was turning him on fast. He felt his own cock bending up to his face, and he reached down to jack himself off as he sucked on Shadow's cock.

Shadow felt cum bubbling inside him, and it was coming on fast. Sonic's mouth felt so amazing on his member that he almost didn't want him to stop, but he also wanted to feel Sonic's tight ass. He pulled Sonic's head away from his dick and scampered around so he was behind Sonic. He saw Sonic was preoccupied with pleasuring himself so he wouldn't be expecting what was next. He reached into the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube, slathering it along his dick. But he didn't want to hurt Sonic's ass yet, so he started with a lube covered finger and slid it into Sonic's body.

Sonic gasped and his eyes opened wider, his jaw dropping so his mouth was a delicate O shape. He felt Shadow begin to finger fuck him; it actually felt pretty good, and he let out a small moan. After a couple of minutes of this, he felt his finger pull out, and a thin breeze rolled by; and he knew, with a thought that nearly Chris Brown'd him, that he had lost a little tightness just then. But he didn't expect to lose even more as he felt Shadow's thick cock slide into his asshole a second later.

"Oh, damn!" Shadow yelled out as he began to pump in and out of Sonic, who was now moaning loudly and thin, horny sweat was developing across their bodies. "Oh my fucking God."

Sonic turned to look at him, lust sparking in his eyes. "Take the condom off, I want you bareback."

Shadow gladly obliged and yanked it off, rubbing fresh lube onto his bare dick and shoving it back into Sonic's ass. When he heard Sonic's moans grow even louder, he knew that he was gonna explode soon, and he wanted to cum right into Sonic. He began thrusting even faster.

"Oh shit!" Sonic was loving this more and more by the second. Shadow was about to hit his sweet spot, and then he knew that he was gonna cum soon. He continued jacking himself off as Shadow kept pounding into him, a steady rhythm that was driving him crazy.

Then Shadow hit Sonic's sweet spot.

"FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM!"

Shadow realized he was about to cum as well with those last three words that came out of Sonic's mouth, and he rolled Sonic over and fucked him harder than ever.

"Ohh God!" Sonic's orgasm arched his back, and he sprayed his spunk into Shadow's face. Shadow licked it away, moaning. Sonic went limp, and he flopped onto his back, exhausted, and barely noticing Shadow's own cum filling his body.

Shadow pulled himself out of Sonic and laid down next to the cobalt with a sigh. "Well that was fun," Sonic grinned.

Shadow chuckled. "Yes, yes it was. Definitely a good birthday present." He stretched, yawning. "And now I'm freaking tired."

Sonic cuddled closer to Shadow, rubbing his face into Shadow's thick, silky chest fur. "I love you so much, Shadow."

"I love you too, Perfect."

* * *

**DAMN. LOL R&R, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHADOW THE FUCKING SEXY HEDGEHOG! :D**

**~GABL**


End file.
